De Hermanos y Padres
by I'm Like Tinkerbell
Summary: Traducción al español de la historia "Of Brothers and Fathers" de RunWonderlandRun: "Te amo" dijo, "no importa lo que digan, siempre serás mi hijo".
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Fox y Ryan Murphy (malditos bastardos genios) y la historia es de RunWonderlandRun... luego les traigo el capítulo 2! :D**

* * *

><p>De Hermanos y Padres<p>

_Su nombre era Linda. Cooper reparó en ella el primer día de preparatoria. Fue amor a primera vista._

"¿Él es tu hermano?"

Kurt tomó una fotografía de la mesa de noche de Blaine. Este último sonrió y se sentó junto a su novio.

"Sí, él es Cooper".

"Te pareces a él" dijo Kurt.

La sonrisa de Blaine se amplió, "Eso dicen todos."

_Después de salir por un mes, Cooper invitó a Linda a su casa para presentarla a sus padres. Su madre la adoró y su usualmente distante padre le dio una palmada en la espalda y un guiño._

"¿Dónde vive?"

Kurt devolvió la foto a su lugar y tomó otra "¡Te ves tan adorable aquí!"

Blaine rió "Realmente nos esforzamos ese año, fue nuestro último Halloween juntos," dijo, "Cooper vive en Vermont; es doctor."

"Oh," Kurt acarició el cuello de Blaine, "¿Qué tipo de doctor?"

"Pediatra".

_Todos los años los padres de Cooper asistían a la fiesta de Navidad del socio de su padre. Este era el primer año en que le permitían quedarse solo en casa. Veinte minutos después de que ellos se fueran, Cooper estaba dándole la bienvenida a Linda a su casa. Y una hora después estaba desabotonándole el vestido. Sus manos temblaban._

"¡Genial!" Kurt besó su mejilla, "¿Lo visitas a menudo?"

Blaine frunció el ceño, "No lo he visto desde-" se detuvo, "Desde antes de que me transfirieran a Dalton", Kurt acarició su espalda, "Quiero ir a verlo, pero mis padres no me lo permiten," siguió en tono burlón "Dicen que él está demasiado ocupado para cuidar de mí."

"Tienes 17, estoy seguro que puedes cuidar de ti mismo."

"Mis padres…" Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro, "Mis padres y Cooper no se llevan bien," hizo una mueca, "Cuando estuve en el hospital después… bueno, de eso, papá y Coop tuvieron una GRAN pelea justo fuera de mi habitación. Tuvieron que llamar a Seguridad."

"Wow," dijo Kurt, "Eso es… wow."

"Con mi madre es un poco menos, supongo" Blaine se encogió de hombros "Pero tampoco se lleva bien con él. Ellos nunca lo llaman y Coop sólo me llama a mi."

_En marzo Linda apareció en su casa. Estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban rojos. Ella le dijo que se había estado sintiendo mal por una semana así que sus padres la llevaron al doctor._

"_Cooper, estoy embarazada."_

"Él me llama o envía mensajes todos los días" Sonrió, "Realmente quiere conocerte."

"¿Moi?" Preguntó Kurt con sus mejillas rojas.

"Por supuesto; dice que es su deber conocerte"

_Una hora después de que Linda fuera a verlo, sus padres regresaron a casa. Él estaba sentado en el sillón, con la vista fija en el piso. Preocupada, su madre le acarició su cabello y le preguntó si algo andaba mal. En cuanto vio los ojos de su madre, Cooper comenzó a llorar. Le tomó veinte minutos decirle a sus asustados padres que había dejado a su novia de catorce años embarazada._

"¡Tal vez él podría ir a vernos al Nacional!" Kurt se recostó en la cama, "¿A menos que tus padres vayan?"

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó junto a su novio "Nunca lo hacen… y sí, estaba pensando en pedirle que fuera al Nacional."

"Entonces hazlo," Kurt comenzó a jugar con los rizos de Blaine, "Se nota cuánto lo extrañas."

"Él es mi héroe."

"D_ejé embarazada a Linda."_

_Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, su madre lo abofeteó en la cara antes de subir las escaleras, llorand. Su padre lo tomó de los brazos y lo arrastró a su habitación. Empujó a Cooper a su cama._

"_Estoy muy decepcionado de ti."_

_La reacción de su padre le dolió más que la bofetada que le dio su madre._

"Cooper siempre fue quien me sacaba a pedir dulces en Halloween," Blaine miró a Kurt, "También me llevaba a ver a Santa cada Navidad," Kurt besó su mejilla, "Y cada vez que tenía una pesadilla me dejaba dormir en su cama y me cantaba para que durmiera," Blaine cerró los ojos, "Es el mejor hermano que podría haber pedido."

"Así parece" susurró Kurt, "Entonces habla con él mañana. Dile que vaya a verte a Nueva York."

_Los padres de Linda y Cooper hablaron a sus espaldas. Linda había sido retirada de la escuela y no tenía forma de hablar con ella. Cooper quería hablar con su novia. Él quería saber que sucedería con el bebé. Él quería saber si iba a quedárselo. Quería saber si podría conocer al niño. Un mes después de que Linda le dijera que estaba embarazada, los padres de Cooper se sentaron con él a conversar. Ni ellos ni los padres de Linda querían al bebé, así que lo pondrían en adopción. Cooper estaba en shock, aunque no debería haberse sorprendido tanto, tenían catorce años, no podían criar a un bebé._

Alguien tocó la puerta, "¿Blaine?"

"¿Sí, mamá?

Su madre entró en la habitación "Tu padre debería estar en casa en unos minutos," desvió su mirada a Kurt y sonrió "Es una chaqueta muy linda la que traes hoy, Kurt."

"Gracias, señora Anderson" Kurt echó hacia atrás su cabeza un poco antes de levantarse "Creo que es hora de irme."

La madre de Blaine asintió, "Gracias, Kurt", le sonrió al novio de su hijo, "Conduce con cuidado."

"Al menos le agradas a mi madre," murmuró Blaine. Kurt rió y le pellizcó la mejilla.

"Eso es porque hago feliz a su bebé."

_Dos semanas después de enterarse que su novia entregaría a su bebé en adopción Cooper fue con sus padres y les rogó poder quedarse con su hijo. Su padre le gritó a todo pumón, diciéndole que él mismo era un niño y cómo iba a criar a otro sin dinero y un lugar propio. Su madre lo miró fijamente, con una mirada muy extraña. Cuando su padre dejó de gritar, su madre le dijo que fuera a su habitación y esperara. Una hora después su madre fue a su habitación. Le dijo que no había forma que pudiera criar al bebé por si mismo, pero sus padres sí._

"¿Hablamos en la noche?" preguntó Kurt. Blaine asintió y besó a su novio.

"Te amo," dijo Blaine. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt por un segundo. Éste pasó su mano por la espalda de su novio.

"También te amo, Blaine."

_El día que Linda dio a luz, Cooper tuvo que rogarle a sus padres que le permitieran acompañarlos al hospital. Esperaba ver a Linda, pero nunca pudo. Cuando una enfermera se acercó a ellos sosteniendo a un bebé Cooper comenzó a llorar. Antes de que sus padres pudieran reaccionar, Cooper tomó a su bebé y lo apretó contra su pecho._

"_Es un niño."_

Blaine observó irse a su novio. Un minuto después su madre golpeó nuevamente la puerta.

"Adelante."

Ella entró con una mirada triste.

"Siento eso, cariño" Ella besó la frente de Blaine y lo abrazó, "Tu padre lo está intentando," Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

"Claro," suspiró Blaine, "Gracias, mamá."

"Lo digo en serio," su madre lo giró hacia ella, "Ambos te amamos mucho, eres el menor-nuestro bebé. Tu padre… tu padre sólo quiere lo que piensa que es mejor para ti, ¿ok?"

_Cooper lo sostuvo mientras sus padres firmaban los papeles de adopción. La enfermera lo miraba con lástima, pero el intentó ignorarla. Luego que todo estuviera firmado, llevaron al bebé a casa. Sus padres le permitieron colocar a su bebé en su sillita y sentarse junto a él en la parte de atrás. Cuando llegaron a casa le permitieron cargar a su hijo hasta adentro. Antes de que pudiera colocar el asiento del auto en el suelo su madre desabrochó al bebé y lo tomó en brazos._

"_Su nombre es Blaine," le dijo su madre, "Blaine Anthony."_

"Lo sé, mamá."

Ella tocó su nariz "Te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista, ¿ok?

"Ok."

Cuando su madre se fue, Blaine tomó su teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos hasta que apareció el nombre de Cooper. Su dedo estaba sobre el botón de "marcar". Justo cuando estaba por llamarlo, escuchó el auto de su padre estacionarse en la calzada.

"¡Blaine!" su madre lo llamó, "tu padre está aquí."

Blaine frunció el ceño y volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo. Llamaría a su hermano después de la cena.

_Sus padres mudaron a la familia a Westerville, se hicieron cargo de Blaine y enviaron a Cooper a la Academia Dalton Para Varones. Los fines de semana, cuando Cooper regresaba a casa, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con su hijo. Entrada la noche, cuando ambos padres estaban dormidos, Cooper se colaba en la habitación de su bebé y lo veía._

_"Te amo," le decía, "no importa lo que ellos digan… tú siempre serás mi hijo."_

* * *

><p><strong>personalmente me gustó el giro, por eso pedí traducirlo, espero les haya gustado!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! He traducido el segundo capítulo, antes de lo presupuestado y ahora con menos errores… me tomé el tiempo de buscar traducciones más acordes al español.**

**¡La autora original les agradece sus comentarios! Y yo espero tener el tercer capítulo para el fin de semana… abrazos!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

_Un mes después de que Kurt y él comenzaran a salir, Blaine fue invitado a las cenas familiares de los viernes._

"¿Qué hiciste hoy, cariño?" preguntó su madre. Blaine tomó un sorbo de soda antes de responder.

"Kurt y yo sólo estudiamos."

Su madre asintió.

"No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo con tu _**amigo**_?"

"Anthony," su madre cerró los ojos, "por favor."

_Blaine esperaba que la cena con la familia de Kurt fuera incómoda y que Burt lo interrogaría apenas se sentara en la mesa; pero no fue el caso. Pasaron la cena hablando del club Glee, futbol y la escuela. Carole, Kurt y en ocasiones Finn, se aseguraron que incluirlo en cada conversación y Burt jamás intentó amenazar o incomodar a Blaine. Fue la mejor cena que había tenido en años._

"No realmente." Respondió Blaine fríamente. Su padre lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos fríos y los labios apretados.

"¡Entonces!" dijo su madre, "Se acerca el Nacional. Irás a Nueva York, ¿cierto?"

"Sip" Blaine tomó un bocado de sus papas e intentó ignorar la mueca silenciosa de su padre, "La tercera semana de mayo."

"¡Suena genial!" la voz de su madre sonó fuerte y alegre, "Veré su podemos tener algo de tiempo para viajar a verte."

Su padre murmuró, pero no dijo nada. Blaine no se sorprendió. Incluso cuando estaba en Dalton y era parte de los Warblers, el padre de Blaine jamás fue a ningún evento o competencia. Comieron en silencio por un momento.

"De hecho," Blaine se mojó los labios, "Estaba pensando en invitar a Cooper a-"

"No."

Su madre golpeó el tenedor sobre la mesa. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron. Blaine frunció el ceño. Estaba esperando esa reacción, pero aún le molestaba.

"¡Cooper es mi hermano!"

"Él es una mala influencia, cariño," declaró su madre, "Por favor, déjalo."

"¡No lo he visto desde antes de comenzar en Dalton!"

"La respuesta es no, Blaine," su madre volvió a su plato, "Y es definitivo."

"Además" dijo su padre, "Es probable que esté demasiado ocupado de todos modos. Estoy seguro que no tiene tiempo para viajar a verte cantar."

Con su cara roja de ira, Blaine empujó hacia atrás su silla y salió del comedor. Blaine contó internamente hasta diez e ignoró los llamados de sus padres. Apenas entró a su habitación cerró y aseguró la puerta antes de apoyarse contra ella. Cuando ya no sintió ningún impulso de golpear algo, sacó su teléfono y llamó a su hermano.

"¡Hola, B!" lo saludó Cooper, "¿Cómo estás?"

"¡Hola, Cooper…" Blaine intentó no sonar molesto, pero Cooper dejó escapar un suspiro.

"¿Qué sucedió?

Frotándose el cuello, Blaine se alejó de su puerta.

"Sabes que iremos al Nacional, ¿cierto?"

Cooper rió, "Hum, sí… me llamaste después de los regionales y me gritaste las buenas noticias."

Blaine rió entre dientes, "Sí, apareció el tema durante la cena" puso los ojos en blanco, "Bueno, mamá lo trajo a colación luego de que Kurt viniera-"

"Ah," dijo Cooper, "¿El viejo dijo algo?"

"Siempre lo hace."

Desde el incidente de Sadie Hawkins el padre de Blaine se había vuelto distante. Aunque tampoco fue súper afectuoso con él en el pasado. Blaine recordaba a sus compañeros de la primaria hablar de sus padres y cómo ellos los llevaban al parque o al McDonalds, les leían historias antes de dormir o les enseñaban a montar en bicicleta. Su padre nunca hizo nada de eso. Anthony Anderson expresaba su amor con regalos costosos y un abrazo ocasional. Cooper fue más un padre para él de lo que lo fue el suyo propio. Blaine recordaba a Cooper llevándolo a tomar helado, a la librería para escoger algo y fue él quien le enseñó a jugar fútbol, cosas que los padres se supone que hacen son sus hijos.

"No lo escuches," Cooper sonaba enojado, "Es un bastardo."

Blaine rió "Sí…" se dejó caer hasta que quedó sentado en el piso, "En fin… mamá sacó el tema del Nacional y dijo que vería si podría hacerse el tiempo para ir a verme… papá no dijo nada pero sé que no lo hará, nunca lo ha hecho."

"No sabe lo que se está perdiendo."

"Gracias," murmuró Blaine, "Después de que mamá mencionara el ir a verme yo… yo dije que quería invitarte también," se detuvo, "Podrás imaginar que pasó después."

"Sí," Cooper chasqueó la lengua, "No me tienen mucho afecto."

Su hermano sonaba resignado. Blaine quería decirle a su hermano que eso no era cierto, que su padres lo amaban y extrañaban y querían verlo nuevamente, pero sabía que era mentira. Desde que Blaine podía recordar Cooper y sus padres no se llevaban bien. Recordaba escuchar las sesiones de gritos cuando empezó la guardería y cómo su madre hacía todo lo posible para mantener a Cooper alejado de Blaine. Cuando él lloraba por su hermano mayor, sus padres le decían que Cooper había sido malo y no querían que Blaine terminara como él.

"A mamá no le gustó mucho la idea," dijo Blaine, "Pero en serio, no creo que ellos vayan a Nueva York…" se mordió el labio, "¿Crees que tú podrías?"

"¡Me encantaría!" exclamó Cooper, "Me aseguraré de tomar unos días libres para ir a verte. Y, ¡Hey, finalmente podré conocer al increíble Kurt Hummel!"

"No vas a avergonzarme, ¿cierto?"

"Sólo un poquito," se escuchó un crujido, "Escucha, tengo que irme. Te llamo mañana, ¿ok, B? no dejes que papá te deprima ¿está bien? Y no le digas a mamá que me invitaste."

"Ok," dijo Blaine, "Te extraño."

"También te extraño, Blaine, También te extraño."

Cuando Cooper colgó, Blaine no perdió tiempo y llamó a Kurt.

"¡Hola, tú!" dijo su novio, "¿Cómo estuvo la cena?"

Blaine gruñó y golpeó su cabeza en la puerta, Kurt silbó.

"¿Tan mal?"

"Mamá sacó el tema del Nacional… pero sólo porque papá dijo que pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi amigo."

Kurt suspiró.

"Pero cuando le dije a mamá que estaba pensando en invitar a Cooper al Nacional ella sólo… ella enloqueció, Kurt. Arrojó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y dijo que no y-" gruñó, "Es sólo que no lo entiendo," se mordió los dedos, "No se por qué lo odian."

"Bueno, sólo porque no se lleven bien no quiere decir-"

"No," Blaine sacudió la cabeza, "No, estoy,… estoy bastante seguro de que lo odian, Kurt. Ellos odian a Cooper y no sé por qué."

Blaine oyó a su novio moverse, "Debe haber una razón," murmuró Kurt,"los padres simplemente no se despiertan un día y deciden odiar a su hijo."

"No se me ocurre nada."

"¿Tu hermano no se escapaba para ir de fiesta?"

"No."

"¿Drogas, alcohol, alguna novia con tatuajes de dudosa reputación?"

Con lo anterior Blaine soltó una risa, "Nada de eso, no," apretó los labios, "Ahora que lo pienso, Blaine nunca tuvo una novia mientras asistió a Dalton."

"Tal vez tus pares sólo son… extraños, a falta de un mejor concepto, supongo" dijo Kurt, "¿Me imagino que aún invitarás a Cooper a verte al Nacional?"

"Ya lo hice" Blaine se encogió de hombros, "No es que mis padres vayan a ir. Además, Cooper se muere por conocerte."

"Y yo también a él," respondió Kurt con tono juguetón, "sólo puedo imaginar las historias que puede contarme de ti cuando eras niño, no puedo esperar."

Blaine y Kurt hablaron hasta la hora de dormir.

Un par de días después de hablar con su hermano mayor, Blaine llegó a su casa y la encontró hecha un caos.

"¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa!" los chillidos de su madre perforaron los oídos de Blaine, "¡Fuera, fuera!"

"¡No me iré hasta verlo!"

Blaine abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Cooper.

"Está en la escuela," gritó su madre, "¡Vete! No quiero que te vea."

Respirando profundo, Blaine abrió la puerta principal y entró. Antes de que pudiera dejar su mochila en el suelo, alguien lo agarró por el brazo y lo intentó empujar hacia afuera.

"¡Hey!"

"Tu madre y tu hermano están hablando, Blaine." Su padre lo mantenía firmemente apretado, "Déjalos-"

"¡Blaine!"

"¡Cooper!" Blaine sintió como la mano de su padre se relajaba y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su hermano, "¡Cooper!"

Riendo, su hermano lo tomó, giró y lo volvió a dejar en el piso. Besó la frente de Blaine y pasó las manos por su rostro.

"¡Mírate!" dijo Cooper, "Te ves tan crecido!" rió, "Dios, ¡tu cabello!, no se veía tan mal en las fotos."

"Hey" Blaine se palmeó el cabello, "No uso tanto gel."

"Yo creo que sí."

"Blaine," su madre lo apartó con un gentil, pero firme apretón, "Tu hermano y yo estamos hablando," pasó una mano por su mejilla, "¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación, cariño?"

"Quiero estar con Cooper."

Su madre parecía como si estuviera conteniendo un llanto, "Lo sé," sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cooper, "Puedes estar con él después de que hablemos, ¿ok?"

"Ustedes no estaban hablando" Blaine sacudió la cabeza, "Estaban gritando."

Con un suspiro, su padre interrumpió a su madre, "Cooper, ¿quisieras quedarte a cenar?

"¡Anthony!"

"Clara," Blaine se acercó a su hermano, "Creo que es mejor si nuestro… hijo se queda a cenar."

Su madre se enderezó y miró a Cooper.

"Está bien," ella tomó la mano de Blaine, "Cariño, puedes ayudarme con la cena?"

"Yo-"

Cooper asintió, "Ve, seguiré aquí."

"Ok."

La cena fue incómoda, dolorosamente incómoda. Si Blaine hablaba con Cooper por más de un minuto su madre los interrumpía para preguntarle por la escuela o el club Glee. Su usualmente callado padre también irrumpió en la conversación para preguntarle a Cooper sobre su trabajo. Hacia el final de la comida su madre miró fijamente a Cooper.

"¿Cuándo volverás a tu casa?" le preguntó suavemente. Blaine se pasó la mano por la cara, Cooper siguió comiendo.

"No estoy seguro." Dijo.

"Tú…" su madre entrelazó los dedos, "Estoy segura de que hay algunos amigos a los que quisieras visitar mientras estás aquí."

Cooper se limpió la boca y levanto la mirada.

"Sabes por qué estoy aquí," sonrió a Blaine, "Estaba pensando que podríamos ir por un helado después de la cena."

"Blaine tiene que hacer su tarea."

Cooper dejó caer su sonrisa. Se volvió a su padre.

"Puedo hacerla cuando vuelva" dijo Blaine, "No es como si tuviera-"

"Tarea primero," insistió su padre. Las manos de Cooper se convirtieron en puños. Blaine comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

"Lo traeré de vuelta-"

"No significa no, Cooper," su madre se paró junto a Blaine, "Además, ya es mayor para helado."

Blaine se mordió la lengua para no gritarles a sus padres. Blaine se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a reír.

"¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu razón por la que no puedo pasar tiempo con Blaine?" su hermano mayor puso los ojos en blanco, "Podrías ser un poco más creativa, ¿sabes?"

Su madre masajeó el hombro de Blaine. Su padre le dio a Cooper una mirada extraña.

"Lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos propios, hijo."

La cara de Cooper se puso blanca y comenzó a temblar. Shockeado, Blaine vio como los ojos de su hermano se llenaron de lágrimas. Por encima de él, su madre comenzó a respirar entrecortado.

"Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Cooper."

Blaine vio a su hermano inclinar la cabeza. En ese momento Cooper se parecía más a un adolescente siendo castigado que a un adulto.

"Ok," dijo su hermano.

A Blaine le comenzó a doler el pecho. La última vez que vio a Cooper tan derrotado fue cuando lo visitó en el hospital. Cooper le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Blaine.

"Te veo después, ¿ok, amigo?"

Antes de que Blaine pudiera salir de shock, su hermano ya se había ido. Su madre se apartó de él.

"Ve a tu cuarto, cariño," susurró ella. Entumecido, Blaine se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro abrió las cortinas. Cooper estaba apoyado en su coche, sus hombros se sacudían y se tapaba el rostro. A Blaine le ardían los ojos. Quería salir y abrazar a Cooper, quería decirle a su hermano que lo amaba. Quería decirle que si lo hacían elegir entre él y sus padres, él escogería a su hermano mayor. Pero Blaine no podía, sabía que si salía sus padres interferirían y las cosas podrían empeorar. Sabía que ellos no dudarían en derribar a Cooper. Así que Blaine vio como su hermano se recompuso antes de partir. Cuando perdió de vista el auto de su hermano, Blaine se permitió caer en su cama y llorar. Blaine lloró por su hermano y por el hecho de que no importaba cuanto Cooper o él se esforzaran, sus padres nunca aceptarían que su hijo mayor volviera a sus vidas o a la de Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad es que me rompe el corazón, padres egoístas (y negligentes)<strong>

**No han pensado que si Ryan Murphy leyera esto tendría un tremendo giro argumental para la cuarta temporada?.**

**Manténganse antentos! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Con ustedes el tercer capítulo… espero ir a la par de Teresa pronto… :D por ahora voy sólo uno atrás… eso es bueno, cierto…. Cierto? :S (lo siento, es que comencé mi trabajo de tesis hoy y ya me siento algo estresada, pero no se preocupen! Seguiré traduciendo para ustedes :P)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Blaine se reunió con Kurt en su casa antes de clase, el día después de que llegara Cooper.

"Estaba pensando en que podríamos-" Kurt parpadeó, "Wow… Blaine, no lo tomes a mal, pero te ves terrible."

"Lo sé," Blaine bostezó y se refregó los ojos, "No dormí en toda la noche."

Kurt avanzó un paso "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes mal?"

"Mi hermano llegó a casa a visitarme."

"¿De verdad?" Kurt comenzó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo de inmediato, "Oh… ¿Asumo que tus padres estaban en casa?"

"Dios," resopló Blaine, "Escuché los alaridos de mi madre a través de la puerta. Le estaba gritando a Cooper que se fuera."

Con una mueca de dolor, Kurt atrapó a su novio en un abrazo, "Lo siento."

"Esa ni siquiera es la peor parte," Blaine envolvió a Kurt con sus brazos, "Papá invitó a Cooper que se quedara a cenar, pero no nos permitió hablar. Entonces Cooper me invitó a un helado, pero mi padre dijo que yo tenía demasiada tarea."

"¿De verdad?"

Blaine asintió desde el cuello de Kurt.

"Y luego mi madre dijo que de todas maneras ya soy mayor para helado."

Kurt rió entre dientes, "Primavera es en un par de días."

"¡Lo sé!" resopló Blaine, "Entonces Cooper se enojó y le respondió a papá y luego…" se detuvo.

"¿Y luego…?" preguntó Kurt.

Blaine miró a los ojos a su novio, "Y luego fue cuando papá le dijo a Cooper que entendería cuando tuviera sus propios hijos." Kurt acarició la nuca de Blaine. "Coop sólo…. No sé como describirlo realmente. Su cara perdió todos los colores y… y lo miró como si estuviera a punto de llorar y mamá sonaba como si estuviera llorando y… y…" Blaine sollozó.

"Oh no," Kurt tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa y cerró la puerta, "No, Blaine, por favor, no llores."

"Yo sólo," tosió Blaine, "Debiste haberlo visto, Kurt. Dios, se veía tan derrotado". Respiró hondo. "Cuando se fue, subí a mi habitación y miré por la ventana. Cooper estaba apoyado contra su auto, llorando."

Kurt lo guió hasta el sofá. "siéntate," le dijo. Blaine obedeció. Kurt tomó un pañuelo de su bolso y lo pasó gentilmente por la mejilla de Blaine. "Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso."

"Está bien," murmuró.

"De hecho, no," dijo su novio. "Ellos no tienen derecho de tratar a tu hermano –que, de acuerdo a lo que me haz dicho, es una persona maravillosa- de esa manera y, definitivamente no tienen derecho a utilizarte como… como… como un peón en su juego de odio."

Blaine gimió, "Siempre han sido así. Incluso cuando era pequeño ellos intentaban mantener a Cooper alejado de mí. A veces mi madre me mantenía todo el día a su lado y para alejar a Cooper. Si estábamos en la sala de estar y Cooper entraba, ella me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a su habitación."

Kurt hizo una mueca, "Y yo pensaba que tu madre era la amable."

"Lo es cuando se trata de ti," murmuró Blaine, "Pero cuando se trata de mi hermano…"

"Bueno," Kurt lo miró, "Esperemos que tu hermano y tú tengan la oportunidad de hablar sin que tus padres interfieran."

Blaine se encogió de hombros y miró a su novio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Arriba… vamos a la escuela."

()()()

"Ugh," Kurt hizo una mueca, "Odio historia, es tan aburrida."

"No lo es," dijo Blaine, "La profesora sólo hace que parezca así."

"Como que extraño a nuestra antigua profesora de historia." Kurt tomó su bolso. "Puede que nos enseñara todo mal, pero al menos su clase era entretenida."

Justo cuando Blaine estaba por contestarle, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Son mis padres," dijo, "¿Debería contestar?"

Kurt arrugó la nariz, "Supongo que si no lo haces seguirán llamándote hasta que respondas, así que…"

"Sí." Renuente, Blaine contestó su teléfono. "Hola, mamá."

"Soy yo, Blaine."

"Papá." Eso lo sorprendió, su padre nunca lo había llamado. "Hum, hola. ¿Necesitas algo?"

La voz de su padre sonaba extraña. "Tu madre y yo estábamos pensando que si tu quieres, podrías invitar a su novio a cenar hoy."

Blaine desencajó la mandíbula.

"Yo-¿qué?"

Desde que Blaine asumió su sexualidad, su padre jamás había hablado del tema. Siempre se refería a Kurt como su 'amigo'. Y cuando sus padres lo arrastraban a alguna de las fiestas de su , su padre siempre le señalaba chicas lindas con las que pensaba que Blaine debería hablar.

"¿Blaine? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Oh ok," se giró hacia Kurt, "No lo sé, papá."

"Prometo que no diré nada que te moleste."

Su padre sonaba sincero y casi afligido. Una sensación tibia se estaba apoderando del pecho de Blaine y su estómago saltó.

"Ok," Blaine tomó el brazo de Kurt, "Ok, le preguntaré, el pedirá permiso a sus padres y entonces, con suerte, nos veremos allá. Gracias, papá."

"No hay problema. Te veré y, esperemos, a tu novio," Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, "en la cena, más tarde."

Luego de que su padre cortara Blaine se dirigió a Kurt.

"No creerás esto."

"¿Qué?"

"Kurt," Blaine miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos, "Kurt, mi padre acaba de invitarte a cenar."

"¿Tu padre," dijo Kurt frunciendo el ceño, "Invitó a tu 'amigo' a cenar"

"¡No sólo eso!" Blaine le dio un beso corto en los labios, "Te llamó mi novio! ¡Dos veces!"

"¿De verdad?"

"Lo sé, también me sorprendió, ¡Pero lo hizo! Te llamó mi novio y me dijo que te dijera que estás invitado a cenar."

"Bueno," balbuceó Kurt con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, "¡Blaine, eso es genial!" sacó su teléfono, "Espera, deja llamar a mi papá y le preguntaré si puedo ir."

()()()

El viaje a la casa de Blaine estuvo lleno de una charla nerviosa y burbujeante.

"Me veo bien, ¿cierto?" Preguntó Kurt, arreglándose el cabello, "¿Mi ropa no se ve arrugada, no me veo-?"

"Te ves perfecto." Blaine brincó un poco en su asiento. "Estarás bien, Kurt."

"Nunca he conocido realmente a tu papá," Kurt rodó los ojos, "Bueno, está bien, nos vimos una vez, pero esa no cuenta."

Blaine lo recordaba. Kurt recién se estaba yendo de su casa cuando su padre apareció. Él básicamente ignoró a su novio y se rehusó a hablar con Blaine por los siguientes dos días.

"No, no, eso no pasará esta vez" la casa apareció en su campo visual. En la entrada estaba el auto de Cooper. "¡Cooper está aquí!"

Kurt se puso pálido. "¿Conoceré a tu hermano también?"

"¡Pensé que querías conocerlo!"

"Sí quiero," dijo Kurt, retorciendo sus manos, "Es sólo- conocer a tu padre es una cosa pero conocer a tu hermano…" sacudió la cabeza, "Sé cuanto amas a tu hermano. ¿Qué pasará si no le gusto? ¿Y si hago el ridículo?"

"No lo harás," Blaine abrió su puerta. "¡Ahora vamos!"

Se pararon frente a la casa con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas. La madre de Blaine abrió la puerta.

"Blaine," Besó la mejilla de su novio antes de prestar atención a kurt, "Hola." Tomó su mano "Estoy muy feliz de que hayas podido acompañarnos a cenar."

"Gracias por invitarme, señora Anderson."

"Llámame Clara," Le dijo, haciéndose a un lado, "Por favor, pasen."

El padre de Blaine los esperaba en la sala de estar. Cooper estaba sentado en el sillón.

"¡Hola papá, hola Cooper!" Blaine arrastró a Kurt con él "Él es Kurt, mi novio."

"Gusto en conocerte, Kurt."

"Es un gusto conocerlo también, señor Anderson." Su padre sacudió la mano de Kurt, "Gracias por invitarme a cenar."

"Mi hijo y tú han estado… saliendo por un tiempo ya," Dijo el padre de Blaine, "Sólo lamentamos no haberte invitado antes."

"Cooper." Blaine empujó a su hermano más cerca, prácticamente saltaba de emoción, "Este es Kurt, mi novio."

"Eso escuché," en vez de sacudir la mano de Kurt, Cooper lo atrapó en un abrazo. "Blaine me ha contado todo sobre ti."

"Sólo cosas buenas, espero."

"Por supuesto," le guiñó un ojo. "¿Sabías que Blaine me llamó el día que te vio por primera vez?"

Blaine enrojeció, "¡Cooper!"

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Sí." Cooper rodeó a Blaine y le desordenó el cabello. "Me habló acerca de este _hermoso_ chico de ojos azules-"

"¡COOPER!"

Alguien aplaudió.

"¡Muy bien!" La madre de Blaine miró a Cooper por un segundo. "Vamos al comedor."

()()()

La cena comenzó perfectamente. El padre de Blaine no hablaba mucho, pero estaba bien, pero nunca hablaba mucho en la mesa, de todas maneras. Aunque sí le preguntó a Kurt sobre su familia y nunca miró de mala manera al novio de Blaine. Su madre prácticamente arrullaba a Kurt, se aseguró de incluirlo en todas las conversaciones y le ofrecía constantemente más comida. Blaine estaba tan feliz por el hecho de tener a su novio en casa, cenando con sus padres que le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien. Blaine reparó que su hermano no estaba hablando mucho. Su hermano sí hablaba con Kurt y él, pero la mayoría del tiempo solamente removía la comida. Por lo general, Cooper estaría hablando hasta por los codos con Blaine, ignorando completamente los intentos de sus padres de interrumpir la conversación.

"Entonces, Cooper," Blaine tomó la iniciativa, "¿En qué haz estado estos días?"

Su hermano rió entre dientes, "No mucho, realmente, visitado lugares, he visto a viejos amigos." Bajó su tenedor, "Eso me recuerda; me dijiste que uno de tus amigos grabó esa obra en la que participaste."

"West Side Story." Dijo Kurt, limpiándose la boca, "¿No lo haz visto?"

"Sólo porque Blaine olvidó enviarme una copia," respondió Cooper, "Me hubiera gustado haber venido a verla pero-"

"Estabas ocupado," interrumpió su padre. No lo dijo de manera cruel, pero algo en su tono de voz sonaba apagado.

"Me encantaría ver actuar algún día pronto," Cooper le guiñó a Blaine, "Apuesto que aún eres un encanto," se inclinó hacia Kurt, "¿Sabías que cuando Blaine era un bebé montó un pequeño show para sus animales de felpa?"

"¡Cooper!" siseó Blaine, Kurt rió.

"Y en otra ocasión-"

"Dime, Kurt." La voz del padre de Blaine sonó un poco alta, "¿Cuáles son tus planes para la universidad?"

Kurt parpadeó, "Bueno, tengo una audición esperando para NYADA y ya he sido aceptado en algunas otras universidades por si lo anterior falla."

"Seguro que lo lograrás," la madre de Blaine lo tranquilizó antes de que él mismo dijera algo, "Por lo que me ha dicho Blaine, eres muy talentoso."

La sonrisa de Cooper era amplia, "Me gustaría oírte cantar alguna vez, de hecho, Blaine juro que cantas igual que-" Blaine le tapó la boca a su hermano.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, cállate!" Cooper le lamió la palma de la mano. "¡Ew! ¡COOP!"

"Es tu culpa," sonrió su hermano, "Aquí estoy yo, intentando halagar a tu novio y-"

"Blaine tiene una copia de otras presentaciones, ¿Cierto, cariño?" interrumpió su madre, "Kurt canta en esas, ¿verdad?"

Cooper frunció un poco el ceño. Blaine asintió y miró a sus padres y su hermano. En el silencio posterior un pensamiento apareció sigilosamente en la mente de Blaine. Tragando, miró a su novio y a sus padres, respirando hondo volvió a mirar a su hermano. En ese momento se dio cuenta de golpe. Había una razón por la que sus padres habían invitado a Kurt a cenar. No lo hicieron para conocer mejor al novio de su hijo; lo hicieron para que actuara como un amortiguador entre él y Cooper. Los padres de Blaine estaban usando a su novio para que se interpusiera entre él y su hermano. Cooper normalmente no tendría problemas en responderle a sus padres si interrumpían su conversación, pero con Kurt presente-

"¿Cariño?" Escuchó la voz de su madre lejana.

Los padres de Blaine sabían que Cooper no discutiría de vuelta con Kurt sentado ahí. Alguien tocó su mano.

"¿Blaine?" Era Cooper. "Amigo, no te ves muy bien."

Él empujo hacia atrás su silla y se levantó. "No me siento muy bien," Dijo Blaine, "Creo… creo que iré a recostarme."

Kurt también se levantó. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," tomó la mano de su novio, "Ven conmigo," miró fijamente los ojos de Kurt, esperando de comprendiera, "Déjame acompañarte a la puerta."

Asintiendo, Kurt tomó su bolso y se devolvió a la mesa.

"Gracias por invitarme, Sra. Anderson, Sr. Anderson."

Blaine llevó a Kurt hasta la entrada y le pasó las llaves de su coche. Cooper estaba unos pasos atrás de ellos.

"Realmente lo siento, Kurt, pero," Blaine temblaba de ira, "No puedo- yo no-"

"Entiendo," sijo su novio, mirando a Cooper, "No te preocupes, Blaine. Te llamaré cuando llegue a casa, ¿Está bien? Y vendré a buscarte para ir a la escuela mañana." Kurt lo besó. "Te amo."

"También te amo."

Palmeando su brazo una última vez, Kurt dio un paso atrás, entró a su coche y se marchó. Blaine cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

"¿Haz venido por tu cuenta?"

"Quería verte de nuevo," susurró Cooper, "No te había visto en años," suspiró, "mamá y papá no habían hecho una alboroto, así que pensé que esta vez estaría bien."

"Mi novio," Blaine goleó su cabeza contra la puerta, "Por eso lo invitaron, ¿cierto? Para asegurarse de que- para que," su garganta comenzó a cerrarse, "Para mantenernos separados."

"No lo creo…" Cooper no sonaba muy convencido.

"Así fue," resopló Blaine, "Sé que fue por eso. Cada vez que hablaron, fue para preguntarle algo a Kurt. Lo usaron contra mi… ellos-"

Cooper lo atrapó en un abrazo. Blaine quería llorar. Agunas lágrimas se escaparon, pero se obligo a tragar sus sollozos. Si comenzaba a llorar su madre lo apartaría de su hermano. Por supuesto que eso sucedería pronto de todas maneras, pero Blaine quería saborear el momento. Y efectivamente, un minuto después, su madre estaba tocando su hombro.

"¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?"

Blaine quería gritarle.

"¿Quieres que te traiga una aspirina? ¿Ginger Ale? ¿Blaine?"

Él sacudió la cabeza. Su madre intentó alejarlo de Cooper, pero Blaine no se lo permitió.

"Tal vez deberías ir a acostarte, Blaine"

"No," dijo él. Se rehusaba a salir de los brazos de Cooper. Su hermano estaba frotando sus manos en círculos en su espalda. Cuando Blaine era un niño y tenía pesadillas, no iba con sus padres en busca de consuelo; no, Blaine iba con su hermano mayor. Cooper acariciaba su espalda, le daba un poco de leche con chocolate y le cantaba hasta que volvía a dormir. Suspirando, su madre dio un paso atrás.

"Cooper," dijo ella, "¿Podrías… podrías, por favor, llevar a tu hermano a su cuarto?" su hermano comenzó a guiarlo hacia las escaleras, "No te quedes demasiado, por favor. Tu hermano necesita descansar."

Blaine y Cooper subieron al segundo piso y llegaron a la Habitación. Cooper abrió la puerta y guió a su hermano a la cama. Cansado, Blaine lanzó sus zapatos y cayó de espaldas sobre sus almohadas. Cooper se sentó a su lado.

"Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en toda mi vida," dijo Blaine "Cuando llamó papá pensé- pensé que quizás estaba comenzando a entrar en razón." Cooper se recostó a su lado y tomó su mano. "Pensé que iba a intentarlo, Coop."

Su hermano lo miró. "Ignóralo," le dijo, "Ese hombre es una causa perdida" su voz sonaba amarga, "él es quien pierde al alejarte, Blaine."

"Lo sé, pero," él cerró los ojos, "Es sólo… a veces me siento mal," susurró, "Quiero que papá esté orgulloso de mi, pero siento que soy esta gigantesca decepción-"

Cooper lo tomó fuertemente del mentón. "¡No te atrevas a decir eso, Blaine!" prácticamente gritó. "No eres una decepción." Lo soltó, "Eres un joven brillante, sensible y guapo," Cooper suspiró. "Si ese hombre no puede verlo, entonces es jodidamente estúpido," Blaine sonrió, "Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré."

Unas pocas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Blaine hasta su almohada.

"Eso significa mucho, Cooper… realmente."

Quince minutos después, su madre entró tocando la peuerta. Blaine estaba agradecido de que se hubiera tomado su tiempo. Con un último abrazo y beso Cooper se fue, diciéndole a Blaine que aún estaría cerca por un par de días.

"¿Quién sabe?" Cooper sonrió y desordenó el cabello de Blaine, "Tal vez esté disponible para llevarte a tomar helado."

Blaine rió, "Esperemos," miró a su hermano mayor. "Gracias por todo, Coop."

"No hay problema" Cooper palmeó su hombro. "Asegúrate de decirle a Kurt que me agrada, ¿Ok?"

"Lo haré."

Cooper no se detuvo a hablar con sus padres. Blaine observó como se alejaba desde su ventana. Una vez que lo perdió de vista, tomó su teléfono y llamó a Kurt para disculparse.

()()()

Durante los días siguientes Cooper siguió visitándolo. Siempre estuvo en casa para recibirlo cuando llegaba de la escuela; desafortunadamente, también sus padres. Su hermano ya no se quedaba a cenar, pero intentaba sostener una conversación completa con Blaine y sacarlo de la casa. Sin embargo, sus padres seguían haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para mantenerlo alejado. En un momento Blaine les gritó, pero entonces los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas y Blaine estuvo disculpándose por los siguientes diez minutos.

El viernes, Blaine estaba terminando la clase de inglés cuando alguien tomó su hombro. Blaine se tensó, pero luego se relajó cuando vio de quien se trataba.

"¡Cooper!"

"Hola, Blaine." Su hermano lo abrazó. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," le contestó, algo confundido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Con un guiño, Cooper lo guió hasta la salida.

"Finalmente te llevaré por ese helado."

"Pero… ¡pero tengo clase!"

"Vamos," se quejó Cooper, "Perder un día no te dolerá, ¿cierto?"

Blaine rió y negó con la cabeza. Esta podría ser la única oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con Cooper antes del Nacional e iba a tomar la oportunidad.

"Está bien, vamos por ese helado."

Cuando Blaine entró al auto de Cooper, envió un mensaje a Kurt diciéndole a donde iba. Kurt le dijo que se divirtiera. Era agradable tener a Cooper sin interrupciones, hizo que los últimos días valieran la pena. Cooper le habló sobre su trabajo, le dijo que le encantaba trabajar con niños, pero odiaba tener que lidiar con sus paranóicos padres y que estaba pensando en conseguir un perro. Blaine le habló sobre la escuela y la posibilidad de mudarse a Nueva York una vez que se graduara.

"Blaine," le dijo Cooper, "¿Realmente tienes ganas de ese helado?"

"hum… no realmente," le respondió, "¿Quieres ir a otra parte?"

"Necesitamos hablar," Cooper se tensó. "en otra parte… un lugar privado. Me estoy quedando con un amigo. ¿Te importaría que fueramos a su casa? Él no volverá en horas."

Algo en la voz de Cooper asustó a Blaine, pero asintió. Viajaron en silencio por el resto del viaje. Cuarenta minutos después, Cooper estacionó el auto en una casa de buena apariencia.

"Aquí estamos."

Blaine salió del auto, sus palmas estaban sudorosas y podría sentir como su corazón saltaba en su pecho. Cooper abrió la puerta y guió a su hermano al interior de la casa hasta el sofá.

"Ok," Cooper se sentó frente a él. "Blaine… he estado tratando de hablar contigo durante toda la semana, pero," gruñó, "obviamente no lo he logrado."

"Está bien," dijo Blaine, los ojos de Cooper se suavizaron. Dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado, Cooper buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó una fotografía y se la entregó a su hermano. Blaine la miró, un Cooper muchísimo más joven le devolvió la mirada, a su lado estaba una niña bastante linda de cabello oscuro y rizado.

"Creo que es hora de que lo sepas."

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan! Ha llegado el momento de la verdad! O no?, esperemos al próximo capítulo! (que estará listo durante la semana!)<strong>

**Debo contar una infidencia, es en este capítulo donde decidí que quería traducir la historia, por dos razones:**

**1.- la frase "eres un joven brillante, sensible y guapo," que en inglés suena mucho mejor, pero en mi cabeza no, así que me dejó pensando días en cómo lograr que se entendiera de la misma manera en ambos idiomas. (aunque debo decir que no lo logré, o al menos no me dejó satisfecha :S)**

**2.- la parte en la cual Cooper le lame la mano a Blaine para que lo deje hablar… es extraño que sea ESTA una de las razones, pero en realidad es muy simple: cuando éramos niñas con mi hermana mayor y discutíamos, yo siempre le tapaba la boca y ella SIEMPRE me la lamía para que la soltara (uno creería que con los años aprendí, pero no, yo seguía haciéndola callar ye ella siempre me lamía). Sé que es algo extraño pero nunca había leído o escuchado que otros hermanos lo hicieran, así que cuando lo vi acá inmediatamente recordé mi niñez… Asqueroso pero, qué es la niñez sin algún dato como éste? :P**

**Si todo sigue como va, estaremos pronto a la par de Teresa… Deséenme suerte con mi tesis! Que si no tengo mayores problemas, estaré actualizando periódicamente.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento! He estado ocupadísima esta semana (los sacrificios de ser tesista) pero lo he logrado, traduje el 4° capítulo… enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Blaine continuaba mirando la fotografía

"¿Saber qué? Le preguntó a su hermano.

Cooper se lamió los labios.

"Cuando tenía 14 años, vivíamos en Colombus. Recién había comenzado la preparatoria cuando la conocí," Cooper asintió hacia la fotografía. "Pensé que era la chica más linda que había visto."

Era muy linda, Pensó Blaine, y le parecía familiar.

"No perdí tiempo en invitarla a salir. Un par de semanas después la llevé a casa para presentarla a mis padres." Cooper resopló. "Mamá la amó, y papá estaba tan orgulloso de mi, creo, por tener una novia. Todo estaba saliendo genial." Miró a Blaine. "¿Sabes que papá siempre asiste a esa fiesta de Navidad que ofrece su socio?"

"Por supuesto."

Blaine había estado tratando de zafarse de esa fiesta por los últimos dos años, pero sus padres insistían en llevarlo. La fiesta era una tortura; su padre desaparecía por ahí con sus compañeros de negocios y su madre iba a hablar con sus "amigas", dejando a Blaine de pie en una esquina, deseando que el reloj caminara más rápido.

"Ok." El rostro de Cooper enrojeció. "Ese año convencí a mis padres de quedarme solo en casa. Tuve que rogarles por una semana, pero finalmente aceptaron. Estaba extasiado; finalmente no más fiestas donde tenía que actuar como si tuviera 40 en vez de 14."

Cooper tosió. "Y había otra razón por la que quería estar solo," dijo, "yo… invité a Linda a casa por un par de horas."

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó, y luego comenzó a reír, "Dios mío, ¿es en serio? ¿invitaste a tu novia a casa?"

"Sí," sonrió Cooper. "Lo hice. Conversamos por un rato, luego comimos algo, y después," las manos de su hermano se convirtieron en puños, "y después la invite a mi habitación por algo de… privacidad."

Parpadeando, Blaine volvió a mirar la fotografía. Abrió y cerró la boca y volvió a mirar a su hermano, que parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para hundirse en el sofá.

"Coop… no lo hiciste. Oh mi-dime que no lo hiciste."

Su hermano mayor rió. "Sí… sí, lo hice."

"¡Tenías 14!" dijo Blaine. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Cooper se encogió de hombros, "Pensaba que la amaba, y que era súper sexy, y yo en serio, en serio quería tener sexo con ella."

"Wow," Blaine sacudió la cabeza, "esto es… wow."

"Sí," Cooper se aclaró la garganta, "ese no es el final de la historia. Cerca de… marzo, creo, Linda llegó a casa. No la había visto en un par de días. Sus amigos me dijeron que tenía algún tipo de virus estomacal, así que no le di muchas vueltas," Cooper miró la fotografía que sostenía Blaine. "Cuando llegó a casa, Linda estaba pálida. Tenía los ojos hinchados y se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse."

Blaine se acomodó en su asiento.

"Me dijo…" Cooper tragó. "Me dijo que no se había estado sintiendo bien, así que sus padres la llevaron al doctor. Y… y el doctor le dijo que estaba embarazada."

Shockeado, Blaine volvió a mirar la fotografía en su mano. Cooper había embarazado a una chica. Cooper embarazó a su novia cuando tenía 14. Cuando estaba en primer año de preparatoria.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿La embarazaste?"

Cooper asintió, se veía avergonzado.

"No usamos protección," susurró. "Fuimos estúpidos. Pensamos que tal vez si ella, ya sabes", Cooper se sonrrojó, "comenzaba a brincar-"

"¡Ok!" Blaine se enderezó en su asiento. "Lo entiendo, ok," puso los ojos en blanco, "uff."

"Lo siento," rió Cooper. "No quería traumatizarte" volvió a ponerse serio.

"Ella sólo se quedó unos minutos. Después de que se fuera yo seguía sin creerlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era que había dejado a mi novia de 14 años embarazada, y ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a mis padres?"

De pronto, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Desde que Blaine tenía cuatro, había estado preguntándose por qué sus padres odiaban a su hermano, y ahora tenía la respuesta. Cooper había dejado a su novia embarazada.

"¿Es-Es por esto que-?"

"Por favor" Cooper parecía afligido, "Déjame terminar de contar la historia."

"Ok," dijo Blaine, pasando una mano por su cara, Cooper miraba fijamente el piso.

"Cuando mamá y papá llegaron a casa, yo era una ruina. Recuerdo que estaba sentado en el sofá, mamá tocándome, preguntándome si algo estaba mal y yo sólo- comencé a llorar. Lloraba de tal modo que incluso papá estaba comenzando a preocuparse, y entonces sólo," Cooper lanzó sus manos al aire, "sólo lo escupí. Les dije que Linda estaba embarazada."

"Supongo," Blaine se aclaró la garganta, "supongo que no tomaron muy bien la noticia."

Cooper resopló, "mamá me abofeteó en la cara y corrió llorando a su habitación. Papá me arrastró a mi habitación y me dijo que," se encogió, "me dijo que estaba muy decepcionado de mi."

Blaine hizo una mueca de compasión y entendimiento. Ninguno de los dos habló por un minuto.

"Por semanas mamá no podía verme sin comenzar a llorar, y papá simplemente no me dirigía la mirada. Un par de semanas después de que les dijera, papá me dijo que él y mamá habían hablado con los padres de Linda," Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro. "Me dijeron que Linda no quería al bebé."

"Oh, Coop…"

"Recuerdo que estaba sorprendido-Y no debí haberlo estado, realmente. Quiero decir," Cooper rodó los ojos, "ambos teníamos 14, llevábamos sólo dos años siendo adolescentes. Por supuesto que ella no quería quedarse con el bebé," Comenzó a frotarse las manos, "pero mientras más lo pensaba, más seguro estaba de querer ser parte de la vida de mi bebé. Quería verlo, Quería conocerlo. Quería tener la oportunidad de amarlo."

Blaine sentía un nudo creciendo en su garganta. Su pobre hermano; Blaine no podía imaginar como sería, tener un bebé en alguna parte y no saber nada sobre él.

"Así que les rogué a mis papás ser parte de su vida," Cooper se vía enojado. "Papá me gritó, me dijo que era muy joven y demasiado irresponsable para hacerme cargo de un bebé. Fui a mi habitación sintiendo que mi vida se caía a pedazos que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo."

Triste, Blaine se levantó y se sentó junto a su hermano. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Cooper.

"Mamá apareció en mi habitación más tarde ese día," Dijo suavemente Cooper. "Se sentó y me dijo que mi padre tenía razón-que era demasiado joven para hacerme cargo de un bebé."

Cooper acarició el hombro de Blaine.

"Pero… pero ellos no lo eran."

Blaine se enderezó.

"¿Qu-qué?"

"Mi mamá me dijo que había hablado con mi papá sobre adoptar al bebé." Cooper entrelazó sus dedos con los de Blaine. "Ella siempre quiso una gran familia. No sé que le dijo a papá para convencerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo."

Blaine comenzó a sentirse helado.

"Comenzaron a comprar muebles y ropa para mi bebé." La voz de Cooper era temblorosa. "Mamá estaba extasiada, papá también, a su manera, supongo. Abrió un fondo escolar todo."

La fotografía en la mano de Blaine comenzaba a sentirse pesada.

"Y cuando Linda comenzó trabajo de parto, les rogué que me dejaran ir con ellos. Quería estar ahí cuando naciera mi hijo, y esperaba tal vez poder ver a Linda, pero no pude."

Blaine comenzó a sentirse enfermo.

"Esperamos por horas y horas," Blaine comenzó a llorar, "y luego una enfermera entró en la sala de espera con este pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta azul-"

"Cooper-" dijo Blaine.

"Y antes de que mis padres pudieran moverse, Corrí donde ella, tomé a mi bebé en brazos y comencé a llorar," Cooper se limpió los ojos, "y mientras lo sostenía, mi papá firmó los papeles de adopción."

Jadeando, Blaine volvió a mirar la fotografía en su mano. Se fijó en los ojos color avellana de Linda, su piel morena, y su cabello oscuro y rizado.

"Oh…"

"Me dejaron llevar al bebé hasta el auto, acomodarlo y sentarme a su lado e incluso llevarlo a la casa", Cooper tomó aire. "Antes de que pusiera la sillita en el suelo, mamá lo tomó en brazos."

"No," dijo Blaine.

"Tomó a mi bebé en brazos, y me dijo que su nombre era Blaine-Blaine Anthony Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong>Chan! Un capítulo corto, pero muy potente… deja gusto a Poco, pero Teresa me prometió que para el próximo habrá mucha interacción entre ambos…<strong>

**Ahora vamos a la par con ella! He traducido todos los capítulos publicados, ahora sólo necesitamos paciencia…**

**Y en otro tema completamente diferente… deséenme suerte! La necesito para mi tesis… he tenido muchas complicaciones, pero creo que ningún título universitario vale sin esfuerzo…**

**Un abrazo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chicos! He vuelto con una nueva traducción!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Con la boca seca, Blaine miraba detenidamente la fotografía. Su mente se rehusaba a cooperar y su cuerpo estaba congelado. Debió haber escuchado mal a Cooper. No había forma que su hermano le acabara de decir que era su padre, de ninguna manera.

"¿Blaine?"

Cooper se deslizó un poco más cerca.

"Me estás asustando, Blaine."

"Cuando estaba en secundaria me di cuenta de algo," Dijo Blaine, con voz inexpresiva, "noté que papá tiene los ojos azules y mamá verdes."

Cooper no dijo nada.

"los dos tienen el pelo marrón claro y piel pálida," Blaine dejó caer la fotografía y comenzó a frotar sus manos, "y que no me parecía en nada a ellos."

Había sido la amiga de Blaine, Lauren, quien se lo mencionó cuando tenía 13 años. Él la había invitado a su casa a trabajar en su proyecto de ciencias. Después de conocer a los padres de Blaine, ellos subieron a su habitación, donde Lauren le dijo que no sabía que Blaine había sido adoptado.

"No podía entender por qué tengo ojos color avellana y pelo oscuro."

"¿Tú-" Cooper tomó la fotografía, "alguna vez le preguntaste a mis padres?"

"Quería", Susurró Blaine, "Realmente quería, pero… pero todo el mundo siempre me decía que me parezco a ti, o que tengo la nariz de papá y la personalidad de mamá, así que yo sólo… asumí que no podía ser adoptado. Que… no lo sé, tal vez había heredado mi apariencia de algún familiar lejano o algo así, no que-" su voz se quebró, "no que era adoptado."

Le llegó de golpe el hecho de que era adoptado. Sus padres no eran sus padres; eran sus abuelos. Fue criado por sus abuelos, porque su hermano, su _padre_, era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo de él.

"Por qué no-" Blaine se levantó, "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" comenzó a pasearse por la sala de estar, "¡casi tengo 18! Por qué-" se tomó el cabello, "¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué tuvieron que mentir?"

Cooper se acercó hacia él, pero Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Todos estos años," Sollozó Blaine, "todos estos años pensé que eras mi hermano. ¡Confié en ti!"

"Blaine," lloró Cooper, "he querido decírtelo por años, pero-"

"Dios," Blaine estaba furioso, "¿Estabas avergonzado de mi? Qu-querías lavarte las manos-"

Antes de que Blaine pudiera decir otra palabra, Cooper voló hacia él y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

"No digas eso," dijo su hermano-su padre, "nunca digas eso, Blaine." Lo movió para mirarlo a los ojos, "nunca me he avergonzado de ti y _nunca_ he querido evadirte."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, entonces?" Blaine ya no quería pelear, estaba cansado, muy cansado. Cooper lo atrapó nuevamente en un abrazo.

"Honestamente pensé que tendrías una vida mejor si mis padres te criaban. Papá puede ser frío, pero ya te amaba, y a los ojos de mamá eras perfecto y no podías hacer mal. Yo no podía ofrecerte nada, solamente tenía 14.

"¡Pudiste decirme la verdad" Blaine trató de escapar del abrazo de Cooper, "¡pudiste haberme dicho cuando aún era un niño!"

Cooper gritó "¡No creas que no quería!"

"¡Entonces por qué no lo hiciste!"

"¡Porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba firmando!"

Eso detuvo a Blaine.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Cooper lo soltó y comenzó a caminar.

"Linda cedió sus derechos sobre ti. Adopción cerrada. Ella no está autorizada a ponerse en contacto contigo- no mientras seas menor, al menos," Cooper lamió sus labios, "yo no tenía idea que existía la adopción abierta. Yo sólo… sin saber… papá me trajo los papeles, y tú estabas en mis brazos… y sólo… Sólo firmé. Cedí mis derechos sobre ti."

"No entiendo." Blaine se frotó la cara. Durante los últimos días lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con su hermano. Ahora todo lo que quería era ir a casa y dormir por días, tal vez semanas.

"Ok," Cooper tomó aire, "Dios, sabía que debía explicarlo mejor. Cuando te trajimos a casa, mis padres comenzaron a ablandarse. Todavía estaban enojados conmigo, y me enviaron a Dalton, pero ya no me gritaban o me evitaban."

Cerrando los ojos, Cooper se desplomó en el sillón, "tenía permitido cambiarte, alimentarte, cargarte. Me dejaban cuidarte y llevarte al parque."

Blaine aún no comprendía lo que intentaba decirle Cooper.

"Lo que intento decirte es que mis padres y yo solíamos llevarnos relativamente bien. Nunca logramos volver a la relación que teníamos antes de… bueno, antes de que todo esto pasara, pero íbamos bien," dijo Cooper, "y luego cometí un error. Les pregunté cuando podría decirte que eres mi hijo."

Blaine se sentó.

"Oh" dijo, "¿Qué… qué te respondieron?"

"Mamá lo tomó como una broma," dijo Cooper, "pero cuando intenté explicarle que hablaba en serio, perdió el control. Me dijo que ella nunca permitiría que supieras que yo era tu verdadero padre. Mamá dijo que lo mejor era que siempre pensaras que era tu hermano. Me dijo que si sabías la verdad te ibas a confundir."

"¿Confundir?"

"Dijo que no lo entenderías. Que iba a arruinarte," dijo Cooper. "No debí seguir forzando el tema. Debí quedarme callado y preguntar nuevamente cuando fueras mayor, pero no lo hice, seguí preguntando. Después de un tiempo, mamá ya no me permitía estar a solas contigo. Si ella estaba en una habitación contigo y yo entraba, te tomaba en brazos y te llevaba a su habitación, sabiendo que no la seguiría hasta allá."

Blaine recordaba eso. Solía llorar cada vez que su madre lo alejaba de Cooper. No podía entender por qué lo hacía.

"Un par de meses después de la primera vez que planteara el tema, papá entró en mi habitación," dijo Cooper. "Llevaba los papeles que había firmado con él. Me dijo que había firmado una adopción cerrada," miró a Blaine. "Me dijo que me estaba dando _permiso_ para estar involucrado en tu vida."

"¿Permiso?" susurró Blaine. Cooper asintió

"Leí el contrato cuando se fue, y me di cuenta," Cooper se rió, "me di cuenta que tenía razón; mi padre tenia absolutamente toda la razón. Tal como Linda, yo no tenía permitido tener contacto contigo. Si mis padres quisieran, podrían alejarte de mí. Y yo no podría saber dónde o cómo serías."

"¿Te amenazaron con alejarme de ti?"

"No realmente," aplacó Cooper, "no con esas palabras. Sólo querían callarme; y lo hice. Dejé de demandar decirte la verdad. Después de eso pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad."

Blaine se sentó al lado de Cooper, "pero no fue así."

"Mis padres estaban asustados de que te dijera de todas maneras. Estaban aterrados de dejarte a solas conmigo, ya no tenía permitido cuidarte, ni llevarte al parque a solas. No tenía permitido estar contigo a menos que ellos estuvieran presentes."

La tristeza y amargura en la voz de Cooper ablandaron a Blaine, y se inclinó hacia su hermano- su padre. Cooper lo acercó.

"Cuando cumplí los 18 me fui a Vermont," suspiró Cooper, "me sentía mal por dejarte sólo, pero… tú tenías a mamá y a papá. Los amabas y ellos también te amaban, y-y no podía soportar seguir en esa casa, no podía soportarlo, así que me fui," Cooper se restregó los ojos. "No debí haberme ido. Debí haber estudiado en Ohio para seguir viéndote."

Blaine se mordió un labio, "Tú… tú me visitaste algunas veces en los veranos."

Cooper resopló, "me quedé por 10 días en un periodo de 7 años, Blaine,"

"¿Por qué no te quedabas más tiempo?"

"Porque dolía," dijo Cooper. "me dolía verte. Me dolía abrazarte y besarte. Dolía escucharte llamar a mi padre –tu abuelo- 'papá'. Me dolía demasiado, pero no podía decir nada." Tomó aliento, "y luego, cuando tenías 14, papá me llamó."

Blaine dio un respingo.

"Él-él me dijo que estabas en el hospital. Dios, Blaine, estaba tan asustado, armé un bolso y compré el siguiente ticket a Ohio, y luego, cuando te vi tendido en esa camilla, conectado a todos esos cables…," Cooper suspiró profundo, "mamá y papá me dijeron que habías llevado a un chico al baile de Sadie Hawkins. Estaban llorando-"

"Espera," Blaine sacudió la cabeza, "¿Papá estaba llorando?"

"Por supuesto que sí," dijo Cooper "Blaine, tu abuelo te ama. Sé que no lo demuestra y sé que es un bastarde, pero te ama," Cooper suspiró, "lo golpeé ese día, sin embargo. Él dijo que nunca debiste llevar a un chico a ese baile. Le dije que no era tu culpa. Papá dijo que iba a hablar contigo, que sólo estabas pasando por una fase."

Blaine asintió. Un par de semanas después de que llegara del hospital, su padre lo llevó a la cochera y le dijo que iban a construir un automóvil juntos.

"Perdí el control," dijo Cooper, "le dije que era un padre horrible y un hijo de puta, y lo golpeé," Cooper soltó una carcajada, "no te voy a mentir, golpear en la cara a papá fue genial. Pero antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando, ambos estábamos gritándonos y lanzando puñetazos. Seguridad del hospital tuvo que separarnos," Cooper se encogió de hombros, "mamá estaba histérica."

"Sí," murmuró Blaine.

"Mientras Seguridad nos escoltaba a la salida, le dije a papá que iba a decirte la verdad; que tú merecías un padre que te aceptara. El día antes de que salieras del hospital papá apareció y me recordó lo que había firmado. Me dijo que si él quería, podría asegurarse que nunca tuviera contacto contigo. No hasta que tuvieras 18, al menos."

La sangre de Blaine hervía, "no tenía ningún derecho."

"Desearía que no lo tuviera" dijo Cooper, "no iba a arriesgarme a no ser parte de tu vida así que… así que me disculpé por golpearlo, pero le dije que tenía que darte una oportunidad. Que tenía que apoyarte. Tenía que aceptarte y amarte."

"¿Qué," Blaine se lamió los labios, "qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Dijo que por supuesto que te amaba," Cooper hizo una mueca, "que eres su hijo, y que siempre te iba a amar, pero que sólo estabas atravesando una fase. Que estabas confundido."

"Por supuesto."

"Le dije que no se trataba de una fase. Que el que fueras gay no era lo mismo que cuando usaste esa camiseta de Harry Potter hasta que básicamente se desintegró en la secadora."

"Era mi camiseta favorita."

"Parecía un trapo que había masticado un perro."

"Tú la compraste para mi."

"Lo sé," dijo Cooper, "te la compré luego de que mamá te presentara a Harry Potter," suspiró, "En fin, le dije a papá que no era una fase. Le dije que no llevarías a una novia a casa, llevarías a un novio."

Blaine asintió, "¿Qué dijo?"

"No dijo nada; simplemente se fue."

"Suena como él," Blaine suspiró, "¿así que… él te recordó que técnicamente no deberías tener contacto conmigo?

"Sí" Cooper dejó escapar un suspiro, "Mamá me dijo que lo mejor era que me concentrara en mis estudios."

"Supongo que era su manera de decirte que no quería que me visitaras, ¿eh?"

"Exactamente," dijo Cooper. "Estaba enojado porque aún intentaban alejarme de ti, pero también estaba asustado. Asustado de que pudieran hacer algo drástico y no pudiera siquiera llamarte. Así que volví a Vermont."

Blaine cerró los ojso.

"El primer día, cuando llegaste… ¿les hablaste a mamá y papá acerca de decirme la verdad?"

"No," dijo Cooper. "No he hablado acerca de eso con ellos desde tu estadía en el hospital. Aprendí mi lección."

En ese momento Blaine no sabía qué pensar. Hace una hora tenía una madre, un padre y un hermano. Ahora tenía abuelos y un padre.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto."

"Haz," Blaine tomó aliento, "¿Linda ha intentado contactarte nuevamente?"

Cooper negó con la cabeza, "no la he vuelto a ver desde que me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti. No pude verla en el hospital, y sus padres se mudaron, nosotros también. He estado tentado en buscarla en Facebook o tratar de encontrarla de otra manera, pero no se si ella quiere hablar conmigo o no."

"¿Ella quería dejarme?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo Cooper, "tal vez sus padre la forzaron como lo hicieron los míos. No lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo."

Cooper lo miró, "¿Quieres conocerla?"

"No lo sé," Blaine soltó una risa, "siento como si estuviera en un sueño, como si no fuera real," miro al techo, "es casi como si estuviera como en uno de esos bizarros programas de tv donde todos pelean."

Cooper tocó su mano, "quería esperar un poco más y decírtelo cuando te viera en el Nacional, pero sabía que esto iba a alterarte. No quería arruinar tu viaje a Nueva York con esto."

Blaine estaba agradecido de que le hubiera dicho ahora. Hubiera sido horrible que esta bomba cayera estando en Nueva York, rodeado de los chicos de New Directions. Sin duda alguien lo habría descubierto y la noticia se habría esparcido como fuego.

"¿Qué hora es?"

Cooper miró su reloj, "son casi las tres."

Casi las tres… eso significaba que la escuela iba a terminar el 15 minutos. Significaba que Blaine debía volver a casa.

"¿Blaine?" preguntó Cooper, "¿estás bien?

"Yo-" se mordió el labio, "No sé qué hacer."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Es que no- no quiero ir a casa, No quiero- no quiero hablar con mamá y papá. No sé qué decirles."

"No tienes que decirles nada, Blaine," Cooper le sonrió. "No tienes que mencionarles nada de esto si no quieres."

"No creo que pueda volver a esa casa y pretender que no sé la verdad. Comenzaré a actuar extraño y mamá comenzará a preocuparse, papá comenzará a hacer preguntas y voy a escupir todo y" Blaine jadeó, "Oh, Dios mio, Cooper, ¿qué voy a hacer? Van a saber que me dijiste y eso va a arruinar todo y-"

"Hey," Cooper acarició su mejilla, "tendrás 18 en nada de tiempo. Ellos ya no podían seguir conteniéndome."

"Ellos realmente se van a enojar contigo," dijo Blaine.

Cooper se encogió de hombros, "han estado furiosos conmigo más de la mitad de mi vida. Ya estoy acostumbrado."

Blaine aún no estaba seguro.

"Si-si hablo con ellos sobre esto," Blaine se detuvo, "no sé que diría," miró a Cooper. "Aún estoy enojado contigo, pero también lo estoy con ellos. Me hubiera gustado que me contaras antes, pero," suspiró, "entiendo que mamá y papá no querían que- no te lo permitieran."

"Por mucho que me duela decir esto," Cooper golpeó el sillón con los dedos, "ellos-ellos son tu padres. Una parte de mi los odia por intentar alejarte de mi, pero… te dieron una mejor vida de la que yo hubiera podido darte."

Blaine recordó la primera vez que Cooper llegó a su casa esta semana. Recordó el comentario que su padre había hecho que Cooper iba a entender cuando tuviera sus propios hijos, y cómo no podía entender por qué su hermano se veía tan devastado.

"Creo que deberías llevarme acasa" Blaine se levantó.

"Vamos a-" Cooper también se levantó, "Quiero decir, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo ahora, pero, puedo- aún puedo ir a verte al Nacional en-"

"Por supuesto," Blaine se giró hacia Cooper, "Te amo, Cooper," miró al suelo y soltó una risa. "Cuando era pequeño… tú realmente fuiste como un segundo padre para mi."

Cooper lo atrapó en un abrazo.

"Cuando eras un bebé, solía colarme a tu habitación cuando mamá y papá se quedaban dormidos. Solía acercarme a tu cuna y mirarte, y decirte que te amo."

Antes de que Blaine pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba sollozando en el pecho de Coooper. Blaine siempre quiso la aprobación de su padre, cuando era un niño era más fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer su tarea y ordenar sus juguetes, y su padre le daba un abrazo rápido y un beso antes de que su madre lo llevara a su habitación. Cuando su padre se enteró de que era gay, nada de lo que hiciera Blaine era suficiente. No importaba que sólo tuviera buenas calificaciones. Tampoco que fuera la voz principal en los Warblers, ni que fuera un estudiante modelo.

"Hey, está bien…" Cooper lo acunó, "está bien, Blaine."

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba Cooper, su hermano –su padre biológico- quien siempre le dijo a Blaine que estaba orgulloso de él. Que solía cuidarlo mientras dormía, y Blaine pensaba que simplemente no era _justo_.

Le tomó a Blaine un par de minutos dejar de llorar.

"Siento eso."

Cooper sonrió, "No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí," Blaine se limpió los ojos, "Sí," miró hacia la puerta, "¿Puedo quedarme con la fotografía?"

"Claro," Cooper le entregó la foto, Blaine la miró antes de guardarla en su bolsillo.

"¿Aún quieres ir a casa?"

La fotografía en el bolsillo de Blaine se sentía como si quemara. Blaine no sabía qué iba a decirle a sus padres. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero no iba a retroceder.

"Por favor," dijo Blaine, "Llévame a casa."

* * *

><p><strong>Lo he logrado! Lo traduje en dos horas! (se aceptan correcciones, es tarde en Chile y lo hice luego de estudiar sobre mi tesis :P)<strong>

**Me siento como una pitonisa, y resulta que Cooper realmente será un idiota con Blaine… pero no importa, para mi siempre será un hermano que lo apoyará sin importar lo que pase.**

**Teresa avisó que en un par de semanas, máximo, tendrá el próximo capitulo… y ojalá, en menos de una yo tendré la traducción (tal como pasó con ésta :D)**

**Un abrazo y muchas gracias por los reviews!**


End file.
